


such as iron & dragonbone [podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Action/Adventure, Audio Format: MP3, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours, Politics, Romance, playthrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair thought he had found his place in the world when he joined the Grey Wardens. But the battle of Ostagar changed that world, and as Alistair follows the only other surviving Grey Warden through a country being torn apart by both Blight and civil war, he finds his ideas about his place and his self changing, too. Particularly when he falls quite spectacularly in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	such as iron & dragonbone [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [such as iron & dragonbone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025698) by [torch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch). 



Length: 15:34:39  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/such%20as%20iron%20&%20dragonbone.mp3) (right click and and save as)


End file.
